fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Awakening (ファイアーエムブレム覚醒, Fire Emblem: Kakusei) is the newest Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The story focuses on the prince of the Kingdom of Ylisse and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are able to combine the might of nearby allies using Pair Up and enter dual battles using the Dual System to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a playable character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game, the player can choose between Classic Mode and Casual Mode. The Japanese release was on April 19th of 2012; at the time, a European release had been announced, though no date had been set, except for it being released between Q2 2013.http://www.nintendo.co.uk/NOE/en_GB/news/nintendo_direct_47764.html The North American release is Feburary 4, 2013.. On June 6th 2012, directly after the Nintendo 3DS software showcase at E3 2012, president Reggie Fils-Aime from Nintendo of America http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/30615 revealed that the game would be coming to Nintendo of America under in the title called Fire Emblem: Awakening and this was later confirmed through the Nintendo of America's official twitter account. http://www.fourplaygames.com/2414/news/fire-emblem-awakening-coming-to-north-america/ On June 22nd 2012, during the Nintendo Direct showcase, it was revealed that the game was set for a 2013 release for Nintendo of America. A NA trailer for the game was released on October 25th, 2012. And in the Nintendo Direct trailer from December 5th, 2012, it was confirmed that Fire Emblem: Awakening will be released in February 4th, 2013 and in Europe in April 2013.http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_post.html There is also an Artbook obtained as a bonus for pre-ordering the game at GameStop. This bonus has only been confimed for the United States and Canadahttp://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_post.html#2012. The game's Nintendo e-Shop listing was added on January 5th, 2013, and it will be avalible for digital download in the United States and Europe.http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_2013.html#0401 (However, it is not avalible to Japanese region consoles, this has been the case with several localized games, so it is not unusual.) The Demo version is available in January 17th, 2013 in North America and it only allows plays Casual Mode (includes playing only Normal, Hard, and Lunatic), two chapters for Prologue and Chapter 1, and it only allows to pick the Male Avatar and uses the default creation model only for the Avatar Creation Room. The game is going to be released in Australia on April 1st 2013. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this is the second (The first being Theatrhythm Final Fantasy) Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. ** Paid downloadable chapters with unlockable characters. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Roy from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi ***Leif from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Alm from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Elincia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Ephraim from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Seliph from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ***Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Celica from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Lyn from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken ***Ike from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Eltshan from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ***Est from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Catria from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Palla from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Katarina from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. **Free downloadable characters via SpotPass. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth, Shiida, Ogma, Nabarl, Merric, Nyna, Linde, Minerva, Tiki, Gharnef, and Camus from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ***Alm, Celica, Clea, Valbo, Cleve, Boey, Ryuto, Norma, Deen, and Maisen from Fire Emblem Gaiden. ***Sigurd, Diadora, Cuan, Ethlin, Arden, Ira, Jamka, Rackesis, Levn, Alvis, Seliph, Yuria, Lakche, Skasaher, Arthur, Phee, Sety, Aless, Altenna, Yurius, Ishtar, and Trabant from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. ***Leif, Finn, Nanna, Eyvel, Dagdar, Mareeta, Salem, Olwen, Cyas, and Leidrick from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. ***Roy, Lilina, Wolt, Thany, Lugh, Lleu, Cecilia, Sophia, Percival, Zephiel, and Nacien from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. ***Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Florina, Matthew, Serra, Karel, Nino, Jaffar, Nergal, Ursula, Lloyd, and Linus from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. ***Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Moulder, Lute, Amelia, Innes, Marisa, L'Arachel, Lyon, and Selena from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. ***Ike, Elincia, Titania, Soren, Mist, Mia, Zihark, Lucia, Geoffrey, Ashnard, and Petrine from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ***Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, Leonardo, Brom, Nephenee, Sigrun, Sanaki, Sephiran, The Black Knight, and Oliver from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Marth, Katarina, Catria , Norne, Etzel, Horace, Malice , Athena, Roro, and Hardin from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Characters See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening Chapters See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem: Awakening Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Master Lord) *Master Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to Battle Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Pegasus or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric) *Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) *Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Dragon Knight (promotes to Dragon Master or Griffon Knight) *Dragon Master *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper *Warrior *Berserker *Demon Fighter New Classes *Tactician (promotes to Grandmaster) *Grandmaster *Battle Cleric *Battle Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Pegasus *Dark Knight *Griffon Knight *Overlord *Star Lord *Bride Unplayable Classes *Soldier *Merchant *Revenant *Entombed Character Gallery File:FE3DSLizShocked.png|Lissa File:FE3DSKrom-JaseTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and the Avatar (named Jase here), a player created character (right) File:FE3DSKrom-WakeTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Vaike (right) File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick Cut in off File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Ronkuu Cut in off with using the Astra skill File:FE3DS Elimana Talking Map.png|Emmeryn (on map) File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|Chrom vs. Risen soldier File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen010.png|Gaius (Left) File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen011.png|Gaius activates with the Lethality skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen014.png|Grego attacks and steals the Enemy's health with the Sol skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen015.png|Tharja activates the Vengeance skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen016.png|Tharja attacks the Enemy with Magic, presumably to be a Dark Magic-type attack File:Kakusei Krom & Rufure.png|Chrom (Bottom) and the Avatar (Top) battling an enemy File:My Unit creation Both Screens.jpg|The player's Avatar File:Krom vs. Unnammed Maskman Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Chrom fighting "Marth" in the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emmeryn from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Krom and Masked Man.jpg|Chrom and "Marth" File:Krom speaking to My Unit.jpg|Chrom speaking to the Avatar File:Krom and Vake vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Chrom and Vaike fighting a Revenant File:Sol attacks Corpse soldier.jpg|Stahl attacks the Risen File:FEDonnie.png|Chrom talking to Donnel File:Ira in Kakusei.png|Ira as a SpotPass Character File:Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier.png|Tiamo vs. a Revenant File:Anna in Other-world Gate.png|Anna in the Other-world Gate File:marth-600x300.png|"Marth" on the defensive File:Dalego talking to Krom.png|Grego talking to Chrom ScreenShot Gallery File:Kakusei Two Way Battle.png File:SoldierAwakening.png|A soldier enemy File:Fire_Emblem_3DS_title_card.jpg|The previous Game Logo from the Nintendo Website. File:Krom Nintendo Website.jpg|Screenshot of Chrom from the Nintendo Website File:fe13title.png|Game Logo from the Japanese version. File:Fire Emblem Awakening English Logo.png|Game Logo from the English version. File:Armoury (Kakusei).jpg|Armory File:Saria Kakusei.png File:Communication3DS.jpeg File:Top bg.jpg|1st layer of promotional wallpaper for the game File:Top bg2.png|2nd layer of promotional wallpaper for the game Product Gallery File:Fire Emblem Kakusei Japan Prepaid Card.png|The Japanese Prepaid Card showing Chrom and Marth that comes in the game. File:3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|The Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fire Emblem Awakening American 3DS Bundle.jpg|The American Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.jpg|''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' skinned Nintendo 3DS that was on the Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:FE13 Bundle Box Card.jpg|The Card shown inside the Nintendo 3DS bundle of Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:kakusei card1.jpg|1st Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Chrom and "Marth"). File:kakusei card2.jpg|2nd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Lissa and Sumia). File:kakusei card3.jpg|3rd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Tiki and Nowi). File:Fe13box.jpg|The Japanese boxart of Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:FE13 Game Card.jpg|The Japanese version of the Nintendo 3DS Game Card. File:FE13 Tensive Nintendo Direct June Logo.png|Fire Emblem: Awakening Tentative Logo shown on the Nintendo Direct from June 22nd in North America. Trailers S86pgbKVIUA mn7_KSucMDk -kyWch8Yrc eVvPIDAflGc U_GNmPsTovI QL31MKLwMl4 gNZaZF0y-c8 A3mAnZ40dgI WOY3uwx3IvU VY2dfl4Axy0 bjae69Iu37c aEC8qnJ1yfs UJ_41CmPwRQ 4su84YWziDo jDUL9W5PbjU kYQSoOXgRkw ygynEGBMnIo watch?K0XiYM84dsE Trivia *This is the first Fire Emblem title to have a relation to other titles in the series, such as the Dark Warlords from the Jugdral Series and Paris claiming to be a descendant of Ike from the Tellius Series. External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Background at Fire Emblem World *Section on Serenes Forest *Goji